1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to circuits that include hardware for coding data.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce the load on a processor, designers may include one or more circuits that are configured to perform specialized operations that would normally be performed by executing software. In some instances, these circuits may facilitate performance of various types of encoding/decoding algorithms. For example, a processor may include one or more circuits for cryptographic operations (e.g., Advanced Encryption Standard (AES), error checksums (e.g., cyclic redundancy check (CRC)), etc.).